A Cada Nascer do Sol
by Terevf
Summary: E se Avalon regressásse à vida em pleno seculo XXI? E se fosse uma "simples" miuda de 16 anos,tal como tu ou eu a fazê-lo? Acompanha as odiceias de Eleyna e Gaara para trazer Avalon e a antiga fé de volta à vida.. Que raio de sinopose---:P


**A Cada Nascer do Sol**

" Tudo começou naquela noite escura, mais precisamente a noite mais escura do ano: o solstício de era apenas uma rapariga de 16 anos, sem nenhum conhecimento sobre nenhuma das coisas importantes da vida. A minha família era uma daquelas que estranhamente não têm problemas, em que os irmãos convivem todos em plena felicidade, e os pais são um casal feliz e com uma vida de sonhos. Reconheço que sempre fui o elemento mais estranho daquela família, sempre a escapulir-me para o meu quarto ara enfiar o nariz nalguma nova história. Por sermos a família perfeita, sem nada que pudesse demonstrar estranheza, desde os meus 12 anos que eu usava o cabelo com uma franja extremamente comprida, que me tapava toda a testa e quase toda a parte esquerda da cara. Foi exactamente aos 12 anos que o sinal que eu sempre tive na testa, começou a mudar. Eu achava-o muito engraçado, começou por ser apenas uma bolinha preta que nasceu comigo, mas começou a mudar aos poucos, ficou maior e tomou a forma de uma lua em quarto crescente. Nunca ninguém deu pela mudança enquanto eu não usava franja, mas comecei a usá-la porque tinha a sensação que aquela lua deveria «brilhar» Sá para mim, deveria ser um segredo só meu. Até que a franja combinava bem comigo, ao meu cabelo enorme, preto e ondulado, sempre parecera faltar qualquer coisa, até que descobri que a franja era a forma de o complementar. O único problema é que escondia um dos meus enormes olhos verde-mar, cheios de pestanas, em que toda a gente parecia perder-se.

Bem, como eu estava a dizer, toda a gente sempre achou «a Eleina uma menina muito estranha», e ninguém sabia dizer onde os maus pais tinham errado para eu sair assim. Enfim, lá por gostar de estar sossegada no meu quarto com os meus 236 blocos e cadernos cheios de histórias, poemas e desenhos, que ocupavam o meu tempo, segundo a segundo, e os meus CD's (alguns deles com musicas e letras minhas), não quer dizer que eu fosse uma miúda assim tão estranha, afinal, não me metia em drogas, não me cortava toda, nem fazia coisas estranhas (pensava eu, até essa noite). Conclusão: era uma miúda completamente normal que tinha nascido numa família com sentido de normalidade diferente do do resto do mundo.

Não sei porque é que foi precisamente naquela noite nem nunca ninguém me soube explicar.

Era uma noite em que, mais uma vez, tudo tinha que estar perfeito lá em casa. O «querido maninho mais velho» fazia os seus 18 anos, e eu tinha que me comportar como uma princesa para não estragar o fogo-de-vista que o meu irmão anunciara a todos os amigos. À força, e com a disposição de quem está prestes a ir para a forca, lá me meti no meu vestido preto e branco, que só tinha sido eu a comprar, para impedir a minha mãe de escolher um cor-de-rosa às flores cor-de-laranja, que mais parecia o letreiro fluorescente de um bar. Eu por mim, sou absolutamente fã de calças de ganga (abençoada pessoa extremamente inteligente que faz um grande trabalho a simplificar a vida às pessoas, com grande sentido de estilo) e de uma simples t-shirt, e não visto mais nada, a não ser que a minha mãe me implore, claro. Os saltos altos foram o cúmulo, afinal eu era uma rapariga de 16 anos, não uma modelo da Fashio Week de NY, e faziam-me sentir como se tivessem sido «colocados na cena do crime» para que eu não pudesse fugir a correr daquele jardim quando os convidados começaram a chegar, e eu tive que tirar o meu melhor sorriso pepsodente do armário.

A noite estava, de facto, muito escura, e a minha mãe quase teve um ataque quando o imprestável do meu irmão não conseguiu acender as tochas que estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos, como se o jardim fosse uma almofada de alfinetes, e lá teve que ir aqui a maninha fazer o trabalho sujo.

A hora da tortura aproximava-se a passos largos e eu estava cada vez mais mal disposta. Sentia que aquela noite não devia ser desperdiçada com festas daquelas, e que eu deveria estar noutro lugar qualquer, que não incluísse ter de estar sempre a pentear a franja ou a afastar os brincos dos caracóis do cabelo. Por falar em franja, eu nesse dia estava com uma comichão muito estranha na minha lua, para falar verdade eu até já achava que era dos nervos.

Depois de dar mais uma vez os parabéns ao meu irmão, e de fazer um grande sorriso a um grupo de amigas da minha mãe, decidi circular um bocado pelo jardim, e foi o que fiz, enquanto mordiscava uma folha do meu carvalho centenário, nos ramos do qual tinha acabado de estar sentada.

Quando passei em frente da porta que dava para a sala de estar, notei que o meu pai estava lá, a beber wisky com um ar estafado, e preparando-se para se sentar discretamente no sofá, em frente à televisão. Estava a pensar se deveria ou não ir ter com ele quando via aparecer um sujeito muito estranho, todo vestido de preto, com cabelo preto e olhos pretos, que se dirigiu ao meu pai. Achei muito estranho, ninguém lá em casa conhecia gente com aquele tipo de estilo, muito menos o meu pai. Fiquei à espreita junto á porta, e vi o meu pai levantar-se do sofá para falar com o homem. Não aprecia nada satisfeito, como se o homem lhe estivesse a dizer alguma coisa do tipo que ele considerava desrespeitoso dentro da sua própria casa. Nenhum deles me viu, pareciam estar a começar a discutir, mas no meio de tudo o que disseram eu só consegui ouvir uma frase: «Não diga disparates homem, a minha Eleina não é desse tipo». Então estavam a falar de mim, e era o tipo de conversa que o meu pai não gostava…Tentai lembrar-me se conhecia aquele homem vestido de preto de algum lado, mas não, tinha a certeza que nunca o tinha visto na vida! Então como é que ele sabia o meu nome? E o que estaria a dizer sobre mim?

Eu estava a olhar fixamente para os dois homens, ainda a discutir, quando uma forte e súbita dor de cabeça me fez desviar a atenção. Nesse momento houve uma rajada de vento gelado que me arrepiou toda e que apagou as tochas, ao mesmo tempo que também as luzes da casa se apagavam, por qualquer motivo desconhecido. Não havia luar, e os convidados da festa estavam a começar a ficar assustados. Ouvi a minha mãe a dizer para ficarem todos calmos, que estava tudo controlado, e decidi entrar em casa para ver se algum fusível tinha rebentado.

Passei pela sala, onde estava agora tudo calmo, como se a discussão tivesse acabado de repente, quando as luzes se apagaram, e quando estava a passar perto do sofá tropecei em alguma coisa que quase me fez cair. Não sabia o que era, mas isso tinha de ficar para depois, agora o mais importante era acender as luzes. Fui até ao quadro da electricidade, onde constatei que não havia nenhum problema, apenas tinha disparado, e voltai a ligar as luzes. Pude ouvir no jardim as vozes aliviadas dos convidados e quase fui capaz de perceber um suspiro da minha mãe. Sem me lembrar mais de ir à sala ver em que é que tinha tropeçado, decidi subir ao meu quarto para ver do meu telemóvel, que me pareceu ter ouvido tocar. Subi as escadas discretamente para ver se a minha mãe não dava por mim e me mandava fazer sala a mais alguma tia emprestada que só me faria perguntas às quais não ia gostar das respostas.

Quando (finalmente) consegui chegar ao meu refúgio, já o telemóvel tinha parado de tocar, e nem me dei ao trabalho de ver de quem era a chamada, preferi tirar aqueles sapatos horríveis e atirar-me para cima da minha cama gigante com o cadernos onde estava o meu mais recente trabalho, à frente dos meus olhos. Era um desenho, uma espécie de logótipo, um esquema de figuras entrelaçadas com o qual tinha sonhado, e cuja imagem principal era a minha lua. Estava a retocar as 6 estrelas que deveriam estar entrelaçadas à volta da lua, quando ouvi um grito horrorizado, vindo do andar de baixo. Desci a correr, sem me dar ao trabalho de calçar os sapatos, alinhar o vestido ou compor o complicado penteado que a minha mãe me tinha feito, e com o coração aos saltos como se já soubesse o que me esperava, mas sem o saber bem.

Mas nem todas as premonições do mundo me podiam ter preparado para o drama que se seguiu. O barulho vinha da sala onde eu vira o meu pai e o homem de preto, e era justamente aí que se encontravam agora todos os convidados da nossa festa, aos gritos e exclamações, como se estivessem no mais brejeiro dos mercados. Estava toda a gente reunida à volta de qualquer coisa, e só depois de muitos, e nada elegantes empurrões, consegui ver do que se tratava. Talvez preferisse não ter visto, porque no chão estava o meu pai, ainda com a mesma expressão zangada que eu lhe tinha visto, mas indiscutivelmente morto.

Olhei em volta sem perceber nada, achando que aquilo não podia ser real, ate que dei de caras com o homem de preto. Estava à porta da sala, olhando discretamente para a confusão. Os seus olhos fixaram-se em mim, quando também percebeu que eu estava a olhar para ele, e fez a coisa que eu achei mais absolutamente indignante naquele momento: mandou-me um beijo… Depois, virou costas e foi-se embora, com a capa, que só nessa altura reparei que tinha, a esvoaçar atrás de si. Essa mesma capa que, segundo consegui ver, tinha na bainha uns desenhos bordados a fio de prata. Representavam uma rosa prateada com espinhos que se cravavam na lua em quarto crescente. Quando olhei para aquilo voltei a sentir a dor de cabeça que tinha sentido antes de as luzes se apagarem. Para não pensar nela, voltei a concentrar-me no drama surreal em que se tinha tornado, de um momento para o outro, a minha vida, e que tinha como tema principal, o meu pai morto, com um punhal espetado no coração, e deitado no chão da sala com a minha mãe a soluçar agarrada a ele e os meus irmãos a tentarem acalmar e mandar embora os convidados de uma festa que, supostamente, deveria ser perfeita.

Não conseguia olhar para os olhos abertos do meu pai, por isso decidi fechá-los, enquanto pensava no que teria acontecido e quem o teria feito. Não sei porquê, o meu olhar foi atraído para o punhal: era de outro, trabalhado com os mesmos desenhos que eu vira de relance na capa do homem de preto. Apesar de não me ter apercebido disso antes, eu já tinha a certeza de que tinha sido aquele homem, certeza essa confirmada agora pela visão dos desenhos.

Perguntei à minha mãe se alguém já tinha chamado a policia, mas não consegui perceber metade do que ela disse por entre os soluços, e a metade que percebi, apenas dizia respeito a coisas da vida dela com o meu pai que ela deveria estar a relembrar naquele momento. Não consegui dizer nada para a confortar, nem sequer conseguia chorar, apenas lhe fiz uma leve festa na mão que ainda segurava a do meu pai, e saí para procurar os meus irmãos.

Como ninguém ainda o tinha feito, liguei para a polícia, que apareceu pouco depois. Dois agentes fardados e dois criminalistas fizeram as perguntas do costume à família, que se tinha reunido na sala de jantar. Contei-lhes o que sabia, e dei a descrição pormenorizada do homem, mesmo que, nem sei bem porque, não acreditasse muito que o conseguissem apanhar.

Depois de levarem o corpo e de eu e o meu irmão termos obrigado a minha mãe a tomar um calmante, foram todos dormir, e eu saí para o jardim para me sentar no carvalho.

As coisas da festa estavam espalhadas por todos os lados, como se os copos e os pratos estivessem à espera que os seus donos voltassem a qualquer momento, e as tochas, que alguém tinha voltado a acender, estavam quase apagadas.

Atravessei o jardim como um fantasma, sem um único som, e procurei refugio na minha árvore, escondida entre as suas folhas. Ainda na semana passada o meu pai a quisera cortar, e só depois de muita insistência e muitas desculpas estapafúrdias, o tinha convencido a não o fazer, Agora, o meu pai estava morto, fora assassinado por um estranho, e a minha vida tinha mudado para sempre.

Subi para um dos ramos mais grossos e abracei-me à casca com toda a força como se tivesse medo que desaparecesse.

- Sabia que te ia encontrar aqui… - Era a voz do meu irmão, que eu nem tinha ouvido aproximar-se, de tão imersa em recordações que estava.

- É! – Respondi simplesmente

- Vem para dentro Eleina, não há nada que possas fazer para mudar o que acontecer! – Ele estava tão transtornado como eu, com o que tinha acontecido, podia senti-lo.

- Não percebes? Aquele homem queria qualquer coisa de mim, queria falar comigo, e sabia alguma coisa sobre mim que mais ninguém sabe! Foi por minha culpa que o pai morreu! – Eu disse aquilo inconscientemente, mas sabia que era inteiramente verdade.

- Como é que tu sabes o que ele queria? – Perguntou o meu irmão confuso – E qual é o mistério que poderia haver em ti? Não digas disparates, não foi culpa tua nem de ninguém o que aconteceu. Ou melhor, foi única e exclusivamente culpa desse tal homem, desse louco!

- Não sei como é que o sei, mas sei que ele queria falar comigo! Queria falar-me sobre a organização a que pertence, parece que procuram «pessoas como eu»! – Disse mais uma vez, sem saber bem o que estava a dizer, parecia que alguém estava a falar pela minha boca.

- Não digas disparates Eleina! Vamos para casa, é tarde, tivemos demasiadas emoções por hoje. – Ordenou o meu irmão.

Eu desci do carvalho e juntei-me a ele no caminho para casa. Subimos as escadas juntos e ele deixou-me à porta do meu quarto.

- Dorme bem, amanha temos um dia difícil. – Disse ele afastando me um bocadinho a franja.

Mas eu dormi tudo menos bem, tive um sonho estranhíssimo em que eu era uma sacerdotisa da lua, como aquelas que apareciam nos meus livros e nas minhas historias.

No dia seguinte acordei sem querer acordar, o sonho tinha sido estranho, mas a realidade tinha-se tornado mais estranha do que qualquer sonho.

A minha mãe passou o dia no quarto, mergulhada em tudo o que lhe lembrasse o meu pai, e eu, sendo a rapariga mais velha, fiz as honras da casa a todos os familiares, amigos e conhecidos que queriam prestar as suas condolências. Não tive sequer tempo para falar com o Kevin, o meu melhor amigo, que passou lá por casa para estar comigo, apenas lhe dei um abraço e me deixei ficar alguns minutos nos seus braços.

- Estou aqui para ti, sempre, minha pequenina! – Disse-me ele, e foi o único momento em que senti que podia chorar.

Ao fim da tarde recebemos a visita da policia, que nos informou que não havia impressões digitais no punhal, coisa que eu já sabia: tinha visto as luvas que o homem usava. Quando os agentes se foram embora, fui ver das minhas irmãs que estavam sentadas à porta, sempre fechada, do escritório do pai, a chorar. Sentei-me ao pé delas e fiquei à espera que quisessem falar, mas não quiseram, abraçaram-se a mim e choraram ate adormecerem no meu colo. Levei-as para cima e deitei-as, depois tranquei-me no meu quarto. Tinha passado todo o dia por menina insensível que não chora com a morte do pai, eu não estava minimamente interessada no que as outras pessoas pensavam, mas, por um lado, eu queria chorar, porque sentia que talvez fosse mais fácil se conseguisse dissolver aquela dor que tinha cá dentro. Não saiu nem uma lágrima, lembrei-me de todos os anos que passei com o meu pai, com a minha família que eu tanto tinha desprezado, e cada coisa que passava pela minha mente ia aumentando o nó que tinha na garganta, tanto que quase sufocava.

Deixei-me ficar sentada no chão da varanda a sentir as lajes geladas nas costas. A lua nova tinha acabado, e apareceu no céu um quarto crescente perfeito, igual ao que eu tinha na testa. Fiquei a olhar fixamente para ele até ter atingido o seu tamanho máximo. Era belo, brilhante, misterioso, era meu, a minha natureza. A certa altura comecei a sentir aquela comichão estranha na testa, mais leve, apenas um pequeno formigueiro. Meti a mão pela janela para tirar o meu espelho de cima da mesa. Afastei a franja e vi a minha lua a brilhar com uma cor prateada muito estranha, quase como a lua que estava no céu. Esfreguei os olhos, só podia estar a sonhar, mas quando voltai a olhar a luz continuava lá. Enquanto olhava para o espelho comecei a ver pequenas figuras a moverem-se, como se estivessem atrás de mim, mas não estavam, tinha a certeza.

Era o homem de preto, o homem que matara o meu pai, estava no meio de um grupo de pessoas. Todas usavam a mesma capa, e tinham uma rosa prateada na mão. O grupo entoava um cântico, e pelas vozes percebi que eram só homens. Chegaram a uma parte em que diferentes parcelas do circulo cantavam coisas diferentes, tornando o cantigo extremamente confuso para mim.

Passados alguns momentos, voltaram a unir-se numa única palavra, o meu nome.

Eu sabia o que era aquilo, tinha lido nos meus livros: era uma invocação.

Eu só podia estar a sonhar, por isso belisquei-me. Não esperava que doesse, mas doeu, mostrando que estava bem acordada. A invocação continuava a acontecer no meu espelho, e eu sabia o que deveria acontecer a seguir. O meu espírito deveria começar a abandonar o meu corpo, que entraria em transe, permitindo ao meu espírito viajar ao encontro de quem me convocava.

Tomei consciência que estava a pensar demais. Estava a partir do principio que aquela invocação estava MESMO a acontecer. Podia ser apenas uma partida do meu subconsciente, a minha mãe estava sempre a dizer que eu passava demasiado tempo agarrada à ficção.

Nesse momento, comecei a sentir-me mal, a ver tudo desfocado, a ponto de as figuras no espelho não passarem de borrões, e tremer, a tremer muito, até que desmaiei.

Foi uma sensação horrível, como se o meu corpo estivesse a ser transportado pelo ar e eu não conseguisse abrir os olhos. Não conseguia, estava tudo escuro.

Como se tudo aquilo fosse um filme de terror, um daqueles mesmo assustadores, «acordei» no meio do círculo que vira através do espelho, ajoelhada aos pés do homem que tinha morto o meu pai. E digo ajoelhada porque, sabe-se lá como, o meu corpo tinha viajado juntamente com o meu espírito até àquele cenário surreal.

- Levanta-te! – Ordenou o homem

Olhei para cima desdenhosamente.

- E se não levantar?

- Não estamos aqui a brincar, rapariga! – Vociferou o homem – Esperámos muitos séculos por este momento. Não te atrevas a desafiar-me.

-Senão?! Espeta-me um punhal de ouro no coração? – Não deixava de me sentir inferior a ele, ali no chão, mas não tinha medo – Acho muito estranho que tenha um stock de punhais tão ilimitado.

- Não preciso realmente de um punhal para matar alguém.

Houve uma agitação no círculo de homens, mas ninguém disse nada.

- Não ousarias! – Estava certa das minhas palavras, mas não sabia o que significavam – Precisas de mim viva, senão, porque dares-te ao trabalho de uma invocação corpórea?

Ele riu.

- Não saberás de certeza Kea?

- Não sou Kea, ela morreu há muito.

As palavras saíam da minha boca mas não parecia ser eu que as proferia.

O homem fez um sorriso de escárnio.

-Eu sei que sim, fui eu que a matei. Só que, pelos vistos, o trabalho não ficou bem feito e tivemos que reencarnar, para ver se desta vez fica. Olha que pena, vou ter de te matar outra vez! – Riu com tanta vontade, e num riso tão frio, que me arrepiou.

- Ou pode ser que desta vez eu te mate a ti! – Foram as palavras que corajosamente saíram da minha boca…

- Ora, ora! Parece que estamos a regressar aos princípios. Afinal sempre te lembras, é uma pena que não estejas em posição de fazer ameaças. Realmente uma pena.

Começava mesmo a lembrar-me, parecia um sonho distante. Levantei-me com uma leveza e altivez que, quem me conhecesse diria certamente que não eram minhas. Agora olhava-o nos olhos, uns olhos que afinal eu bem conhecia.

- Gostaste do beijo que te mandei? Fez te lembrar os velhos tempos?

Desta vez fui eu quem sorriu.

- Acabaste de encontrar um pormenor que certamente não se irá repetir. Um erro que não voltarei a cometer, Ewein.

- Agora chamam-me Gawen. – Explicou o homem

-Não difere muito do antigo, mas não sei como tens coragem para usar esse nome.

Era ridículo que ele o usasse, um verdadeiro insulto a tudo o que eu alguma vez representara, portanto perfeito para ele.

- Vejo que continuas ligada às velhas histórias – Comentou ele com um sorriso – e que o meu nome te afecta…continuas a ser demasiado picuinhas. Já soubeste o meu nome actual, agora resta-me saber o teu?!

Estava a começar a ficar irritada, aquele homem matara o meu pai e muitas outras pessoas de quem eu gostava, não fazia sentido aquela conversa toda.

- Se queres mesmo saber, é Eleyna.

- Eleyna…fica-te bem…combina contigo.

- Não sei o que queres dizer, mas também não interessa. Estou farta desta conversa sem sentido.

- Simplesmente Eleyna é o nome de uma pessoa fraca como tu.

- Sou fraca, mas tenho conseguido sobreviver-te, muita gente não foi capaz!

Não estava assustada, nunca estivera, estava irritada, cheia de vontade de acabar com aquele homem.

- Tratemos disso!

Assumiu a sua posição de ataque: corpo direito e expressão fechada, e o seu cabelo preto começou a esvoaçar.

- Finalmente vamos começar?

- Vocês ficam quietos, ninguém se mete. Da ultima vez não fui eu e viu-se o que aconteceu…

- Finalmente alguma coragem!

Também o meu corpo parecia assumir uma posição de combate, mas mais uma vez não era eu que o comandava, nem sequer percebia totalmente o que se estava a passar.

Os homens alargaram o círculo dando-me espaço para me afastar de Ewein.

O seu cabelo cada vez esvoaçava mais, e as suas pupilas alargaram-se até não haver mais branco nos seus olhos.

- UH! Intimidante! – Trocei eu

Em resposta ele lançou-me um relâmpago, um autêntico relâmpago, energia pura, que passou a centímetros de mim.

- Gostas dos novos truques?

Não tinha falado, proferido uma única palavra para me lançar o relâmpago.

- Não me afectou, como podes ver.

Estava cada vez mais irritada.

Lançou outro, e outro, e outro, que miraculosamente não me acertava, pareciam ser desviados por uma barreira invisível. Estava a ficar furioso a pontos extremos, tinha uma aura de energia à sua volta, energia visível, que lançava pequenos raios à sua volta.

- Tenho que te matar, para ires ter com o teu querido Gawen, e Deidara.

As suas intenções de me irritar estavam a ser bem sucedidas, lembrei-me de pessoas que não me lembrava de ter visto nos últimos dezasseis anos, mas que faziam parte de mim. Comecei a chorar de fúria, muitas, grandes e grossas lágrimas que instantaneamente se transformavam em pingentes de vidro, ou melhor, diamante, afiados como facas, que voavam directamente para Ewein. Ele esforçava-se para pará-los, destruía-os com a energia, mas eram muitos, demasiados, as suas roupas começaram a rasgar-se e começou a sangrar de um milhão de pequenos cortes.

- Sua maldita! – Ele estava ainda mais furioso. A onda de energia intensificou-se ainda mais, e o ar ficou pesado, fazendo com que os cabelos de todos os presentes se levantassem. – Vais morrer!

Todo o poder acumulado por ele soltou-se, demorou apenas uma fracção de segundos, tive medo que me atingisse, verdadeiro medo, mas nessa fracção de segundos, tudo ficou escuro…

«Será que morri?» – Pensei. Nunca tinha tido uma sensação assim, estava leve, parecia não ter corpo. Só havia uma coisa que me incomodava: a escuridão não acabava. Eu era uma pessoa de escuridão, mas não durante eternidades, que era o que aquilo parecia, nunca mais acabava. Comecei a perder-me, a desaparecer, só queria acabar com aquilo, fosse como fosse.

Ao fim de uma eternidade pareceu-me que as coisas estavam a clarear um pouco, minuto a minuto mais um bocadinho, mas podia ser só o reflexo dos meus desejos. Sinceramente tinha mesmo começado a acreditar que estava morta, mas se era assim, estar morta era horrível.

Alguns momentos depois comecei a ouvir um cântico, não aquele que me convocara, mas um mais leve e mais suave, uma música linda cantada apenas por mulheres. A cada nota a escuridão à minha volta diminuaia, era como que o contraste da invocação. Acabei de adormecer ao som da música.

Acordei sentada na varanda, com o espelho no colo. Já era de manhã.

De repente começai a lembrar-me do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Já não sabia se tinha sido real, ou apenas mais um dos meus sonhos, apenas que era estranho.

Levantei-me e entrei no quarto calmamente, doía-me o corpo todo. Olhei para o espelho e vi que o meu cabelo estava todo levantado, cheio de electricidade estática, como se realmente tivesse combatido com Ewein. Penteei-me e fui buscar um livro para ler, estava cansada e cheia de sono, mas não queria adormecer, por medo do que iria acontecer.

Decidi-me pelo primeiro volume das Brumas de Avalon, um dos livros que mais me fazia voar. Quando estava sentada na cama, a ler, lembrei-me da música que tinha ouvido antes de acordar. Não era português nem inglês, era latim, e eu sabia-o porque tinha tido aulas. Enquanto tentava decifrar o seu significado, alguém bateu à porta. Era o meu irmão, que pediu para falar comigo.

- Eleyna estás bem?

- Estou, porque não haveria de estar?

- Não mintas! Temos que ser fortes, mas não a ponto de negar a verdade.

- Mas tu não sabes qual é a verdade, por isso nem te atrevas a falar em verdade. Para ti, tal como para os pais, esta sempre foi uma família perfeita, quase que ignorando a minha existência, e agora continuas a tentar manter as tuas preciosas aparências. Não somos, nunca fomos e certamente não vamos ser a família que vocês querem.

Gritava e esbracejava como uma louca.

- Desde que viste viver connosco que destruíste essas aparências!

- Edward! – Ouvi um grito escandalizado, enquanto as palavras do meu irmão ecoavam na minha cabeça.

- Ela tem o direito de saber! – O meu irmão gritava em direcção à minha mãe, que se sustinha em na ombreira da porta do meu quarto.

Eu estava a ficar histérica.

- Mas saber o que?

O meu irmão tentou começar a falar, mas foi imediatamente interrompido pela minha mãe:

- Não te atrevas Edward, não assim!

- Mas o que é que se passa?

- Eleyna, temos que falar, querida! Edward sai.

A minha mãe olhava para mim tristemente enquanto o meu irmão abandonava o quarto.

- O que é que se passa?

- Querida, tenho imensa pena! Não sei se há uma boa maneira de contar uma coisa assim, mas mais vale saberes. Depois de o teu irmão ter nascido, eu e o teu pai tentámos ter mais filhos, durante muito tempo, sem sucesso.

- Mas engravidou de mim, obviamente!

Não estava bem a perceber onde é que a minha mãe queria chegar.

- Não me interrompas! Consegui engravidar, e estávamos muito felizes. Aos sete meses caí das escadas e perdi o bebé. Não se chegou a saber, porque menos de uma semana depois tocaram à porta, e quando fui abrir encontrei uma bebé linda, a olhar para mim.

A minha mãe olhava-me a medo.

- Era eu?

- Eras sim, querida. Desculpa.

A minha mãe tentou abraçar-me, mas eu fugi-lhe e saí do quarto a correr. Refugiei-me nos ramos mais altos do meu carvalho, a chorar compulsivamente.

Não fazia ideia do que fazer, aquela era a minha casa, o meu mundo.

- Eleyna, desce daí.

A minha mãe encontrava-se lá em baixo.

- Há mais alguma verdade escondida sobre a minha existência?

- Querida, és minha filha, eu e o teu pai sempre te amámos.

- As manas são suas filhas? – Perguntei de repente

- São. Tens que perceber que eu tinha que te contar. Se fosse o teu irmão a fazê-lo nunca me perdoarias.

- O que a leva a pensar que assim perdoarei?

- Eu não espero que perdoes por agora, mas a verdade é que nunca esperei ter que te contar.

- E os meus pais biológicos? – Perguntei muito baixinho.

- Desculpa querida, a única coisa que deixaram foi um papel que dizia "Eleyna". Pensámos que seria o teu nome.

- Mãe, vá para casa. Preciso de ficar sozinha. – Pedi calmamente

- Está bem, mas não te esqueças que és e serás sempre minha!

Mais uma vez sentia-me estranhamente alheada da realidade, como se não estivesse a viver aquele momento.

Não saí do meu carvalho durante todo o dia, tinha uma ideia em mente, mas tinha que pensar realmente bem… Acabei por adormecer nos ramos mais altos.

Quando acordei estava um tabuleiro com comida no chão, que eu só conseguia ver graças aos candeeiros que alguém tinha deixado ligados, pois tinha anoitecido. Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que apontava na direcção das duas horas, já estava com certeza toda a gente a dormir, podia pôr o meu plano em pratica.

Subi para o meu quarto sem fazer barulho e reuni algumas das roupas que eu mais gostava; juntei-lhes um dos meus cadernos de histórias e desenhos, e o meu Ipod, e depois sentei-me à secretária pensando no que estava a fazer. Tinha que deixar alguma justificação para «a minha família». Rabisquei uma certa sem grandes floreados ou despedidas e deixei-a em cima da cama. Desci as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Segui pela estrada em frente à casa, à deriva, só tinha planeado as coisas até sair de casa, portanto não fazia a mínima ideia para onde ir.

Andei por uma hora e meia, relativamente, e reparei que estava à entrada de um dos sítios que mais gostava, o bosque.

Era muito antigo, e só tinha carvalhos e faias. Antigamente ocupara todo o terreno em que a cidade fora construída, mas fora sendo destruído à medida que esta crescia. Só ali tinha estado uma vez ou duas, mas adorava-o, e nunca lá ia ninguém, portanto era o sítio ideal para me esconder.

Estava cheia de sono, aconcheguei-me entre as raízes de um carvalho e adormeci.

Quando acordei o sol já tinha nascido há algum tempo. Estava esfomeada, portanto decidi ir procurar alimento por ali.

Vagueei alegremente pelo meio das árvores a assobiar, mas a certa altura fartei-me de soltar notas alegras e continuei apenas a vaguear. Apesar de ter sido cortado para dar lugar à cidade, o bosque continuava a ser muito extenso, e eu embrenhava-me cada vez mais no meio das árvores.

Quando estava a chegar a uma parte quase intransitável, ouvi vozes de homens e tentei escutar a sua conversa. Não sabia que havia quem fosse para aqueles lados. Tentei arrastar-me silenciosamente para mais perto deles, mas um ramo estalou debaixo de mim.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou um delas

Estava a pensar se fugia ou denunciava a minha presença, quando alguém me agarrou pela cintura e me tapou a boca com a mão.

Olhei para trás e vi um rapaz de cabelo loiro muito comprido, apanhado em pequenas tranças, e olhos cinzentos, a fazer-me sinal para estar calada. Tentai soltar-me mas ele era mais forte do que eu, e permaneci bem presa enquanto ele me arrastava para fora daquele lugar. Quando parámos ele pousou-me no chão e ficou a olhar para mim.

- Sim? – Perguntei eu desconfiada

- Estavas a tentar morrer?

- Não, estava a tentar arranjar comida, estou cheia de fome. Mas quem és tu?

Ele sorriu.

- Não sei.

- Não sabes? Tens algum problema de memória?

Levantei-me do chão, onde ele me tinha pousado.

- Não, felizmente não tenho. Mas quantas pessoas sabem verdadeiramente quem são?

- Ah, então é ESSE o teu problema! És um daqueles que pensa que é filósofo.

- Não, nem por isso. Apenas não respondo a perguntas para as quais não tenho resposta. Se puseres a pergunta de outra maneira talvez obtenhas a resposta que queres.

- E o que é que te leva a pensar que eu quero obter uma resposta?

Ele era bom, muito bom, tinha que pensar antes de lhe responder.

- O simples facto de teres feito uma pergunta!

Continuava a sorrir, e o seu sorriso parecia-me familiar…

- Eu fiz a pergunta porque…oh desisto! Como te chamas?

- Gaara.

- Sim, e vais dizer-me porque é que me reptaste?

Estava farta de joguinhos de enigmas.

- Eu não te raptei, salvei-te a vida! És livre para ir em qualquer altura! – Disse ele enquanto se baixava para apanhar uma folha do chão.

- Na minha terra, quando uma pessoa põe a mão em frente da boca de outra, impedindo-a de falar e a arrasta durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo, chama-se rapto. – Respondi desconfiada.

- Na minha, chama-se vontade-de-não-andar-a-apanhar-cadaveres-de-miudas-insolentes-no-meio-da-floresta. Mas terei todo o prazer de te por exactamente onde acabei de te encontrar.

Mastigava indolentemente a folha.

- Está bem! – Disse eu andando em direcção às árvores, donde pensava ter vindo.

- É para o outro lado! – Ouvi-o gritar.

- Bolas! – Praguejei, voltando para a clareira. – Eu sabia, estava tudo controlado. – Passei-lhe mesmo à frente, empinando o nariz.

- E eu afirmei o contrário?

Ele estava extremamente divertido.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, e embrenhei-me outra vez nas árvores. Andei às voltas durante muito tempo, passei 35 vezes à mesma árvore (só depois da 35ª é que percebi que era a mesma árvore) antes de desistir. Sentei-me no chão encostada a uma faia, com estas voltas todas nem me tinha apercebido que não tinha comido, mas agora estava a começar a sentir os feitos da fome e nem tinha forças para voltar para a clareira (partindo do principio que sabia como).

- Porque é que paraste? – Perguntou uma voz vinda de cima – Estavas a ir verdadeiramente bem!

Fechei os olhos e mantive-me quieta, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Mais 36 voltas e talvez fosses capaz de perceber o que estavas a fazer mal.

- Grrrr! – Fiz eu baixinho, tentando controlar-me. – Tens algum problema?

-Eu? Achas? Eu não tenho problemas com nada, excepto talvez com a aranha que está a subir para a minha perna direita.

- Se eu fosse a ti descia daí, pode ser que seja venenosa. Não, pensando melhor, deixa-te ficar.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso estranho e saltou da árvore.

- Achas mesmo que eu te vou dar esse prazer?

- Oh! Afinal vou saber quem és tu ou não?

- Sou alguém que, exactamente como tu, procura o seu lugar no mundo.

- Eu não quero uma resposta em enigmas. Quero uma, ou melhor, várias respostas concretas. Nome, idade, interessa na minha pessoa, objectivo em chatear-me de morte…Etc.

Ele continuava a olhar e a sorrir.

- Já disse que o meu nome é Gaara; Tenho 18 anos. Interesse na tua pessoa, talvez simplesmente chatear-te; Objectivo em chatear-te de morte…hum, essa é difícil! Talvez, não sei, chatear-te de morte!

Não sei o que se passou comigo nesse momento, mas algo me bateu bem fundo. O meu lábio começou a tremer e as lágrimas a cair.

- Ei! Não chores! – Pediu ele, olhando curiosamente para mim – O que é que eu fiz de mal? Estava a brincar…

Eu estava a soluçar e não conseguia parar.

- Não…és…tu…!

- Ei, vá lá! Eu não sei como reagir a estas coisas!

Andava de um lado para o outro à minhas volta, enquanto eu chorava agarrada a uma folha de árvore. Acabou por me dar palmadinhas nas costas.

- O…meu…pai…morreu! – Disse eu, mudando para uma folha menos babada

- Não era o teu pai! – Disse ele serenamente

- Era…era sim…

Parei de chorar de repente e fiquei a olhar de boca aberta para ele.

- Como é que tu sabes isso?

- Bolas! Já meti àgua.

-Não me interessava nem que estivessem a chover oceanos! Como é que tu sabes isso?

Ainda tinha uma pequena lágrima a escorregar pelo nariz, mas apressei-me a limpá-la, não deixando de o olhar fixamente.

Suspirou.

- Digamos que eu sei algumas coisas sobre ti.

- Algumas coisas? O que queres dizer?

- Oh, basicamente conheço a tua vida toda desde que nasceste.

- Mas, tinhas dois anos quando eu nasci!

Suspirou de novo, como se estivesse a ponderar algo complicado.

- Tecnicamente não tinha! – Acabou por responder

- Disseste que tinhas dezoito anos. Logo, se eu tenho dezasseis anos, tu tinhas dois quando eu nasci.

Parecia-me que não estava a cometer nenhuma gafe matemática.

- Sim, eu disse que tinha dezoito anos, e de certa maneira…tenho.

- Não se pode ter dezoito anos de certa maneira!

- Até pode.

- Como?

Aquela conversa não estava a fazer sentido nenhum, pelo menos para mim, e não sabia se conseguiria chegar às conclusões que queria.

- É complicado, e realmente não interessa

- Interessa. Mais ninguém sabe que o meu pai não era meu pai.

As minhas respostas estavam a ficar confusas, mas desde que ele percebesse…

- Bem, eu tenho dezoito anos, mas tenho esses mesmos dezoito, há algum tempo.

- Ou seja?! Quantos anos tens?

- Mil e novecentos!

- Isso não é possível.

Eu estava de boca aberta – não aberta, escancarada – a olhar para ele.

- Eu disse que não interessava!

- Mas eu não. Eu não disse que não interessava, eu disse que não era impossível.

- É possível.

- Não é! Isto deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira, estás a brincar comigo.

Desatei a rir às gargalhadas. Foi tão repentino que ele deu um passo atrás, surpreendido. Esperou que eu parasse – o que, como sempre, se revelou difícil – antes de falar.

- Não, não estou. Já sabia que irias reagir dessa maneira, ou pelo menos de uma semelhante e muito, muito menos assustadora. É obvio que não te lembras.

-Não me lembro de quê? – Perguntei, olhando-o fixamente, tentando perceber se era ou não uma partida.

- Eu já era assim da última vez que encarnaste, Kea.

- Eu já disse a Ewein que a Kea morreu.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreendido. Suponho que não esperava uma recordação tão conformada de uma pessoa que acabava de saber que não era a primeira vez que estava viva. Não sabia se era uma revelação que teria que fazer muitas vezes, mas talvez esperasse mais uma das minhas «assustadoras» gargalhadas.

- Achas que eu não sei isso?! Morreste nos meus braços!

-Oh!

- É normal que não te lembres.

- Mas lembro. Eu sabia que havia qualquer coisa estranha contigo. Agora percebo que era apenas familiaridade.

- Talvez! – Ele sorria sinceramente pela primeira vez, fazia covinhas nas faces. – Estiveste com Ewein?

- Sim, já tive o prazer de o reencontrar. Agora o seu nome é Gawen.

- Hum. Ele nunca resistiu a uma boa provocação, mas espanta-me que um oficial romano use um nome tão bretão.

- Mas afinal o que estás a fazer aqui?

Era uma coisa estranha de perguntar, afinal ele era um velho – muito velho – amigo.

- Sabes como é…Fui enviado para proteger uma adolescente indefesa.

- Que serei eu, suponho?

- Parece que sim. Desde que…morreste…que tenho andado por aí à espera do sinal.

Percebi que o facto de eu ter morrido nos seus braços, há uns séculos atrás, ainda lhe fazia impressão.

- Só me encontraste hoje?

- Que raio de protector seria eu. Sigo-te desde o dia em que nasceste.

- Realmente que grande protector! Nem sabias que tinha estado com Ewein.

- É claro que sabia, mas também sei que não é muito agradável ser-se vigiado, portanto prefiro ser delicado com os métodos que uso.

- Agora és mais velho que eu! Não é justo!

- Haha! É pelos anos que me atiraste isso à cara.

Nesse momento a minha barriga roncou audivelmente. Olhei para Gaara para ver se teria algo para comer, mas ele estava com um sorriso aparvalhado e com o olhar preso algurem bem longe dali.

- Gaara? Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaa? GAARA?

- Hum?! Que foi?

Ele olhava para mim muito surpreendido. Eu conhecera-o muito bem, tinha sido o meu amiguinho, o meu irmão, depois da morte de Gawen, mas estava diferente. Suponho que seja isso que viver dezanove séculos faça a uma pessoa.

- Não tens por acaso nada que se coma?

- Hum, tenho pão e bolo de iogurte, queres?

- Muito moderno! – Ri-me, enquanto ele tirava a comida da mochila.

- Temos que nos adaptar!

- Então o que é que vais fazer agora que eu já sei que ando a ser atentamente vigiada?

- Não sei!

- Não sabes?

- Não sei, porque não sei o que é que tu vais fazer, e faço tensões de te seguir como um cão.

- Não me vais mandar voltar para casa, pois não?

- Eu não tenho autoridade para mandar em ti. Mesmo sendo cerca de mil oitocentos e qualquer coisa, anos mais velho, não me atrevo.

- Então o que é que eu vou fazer?

- Tens que descobrir, Kea.

- O meu nome agora é Eleina.

Provavelmente ele sabia, mas eu estava tão habituada a ser chamada por aquele nome que não resisti.

Sentou-se encostado à árvore e eu sentei-me com ele. Estava a anoitecer.

Adormeci, ainda encostada à árvore, com a cabeça no ombro de Gaara.

Acordei numa sala circular, com estranhos símbolos na parede e uma pessoa de costas para mi, ao fundo.

Olhei para todos os lados, e percebi que estava situada no meio de uma enorme lua. A pessoa falou:

- O que fazes aqui, Kea?

Voltou-se, e vi o meu pai com o punhal ainda espetado no peito, e sangue na roupa.

Acordei a gritar e a chorar, com Gaara a olhar para mim preocupado.

- Eleina, estás bem?

Não consegui responder. Gritava.

- Eleina, acalma-te! – Gaara agarrou-me, fazendo festas no meu cabelo. – Está tudo bem.

Agarrei-me a ele e finalmente, passado um bocado, acalmei. Ele nunca me largou até eu parar de chorar.

- Estás bem?

- Dói-me a cabeça!

- Isso passa! O que aconteceu?

- Tive um pesadelo com o meu pai.

- Biológico? – Perguntou ele, olhando tão fixamente para mim que até assustava.

- Nã… Tu sabes quem é o meu pai biológico?

- Não. Esperava que me dissesses.

- Porquê?

- É necessário!

Não dissemos mais nada durante um bocado, e por fim ele levantou-se do chão.

- Estás melhor? – Perguntou

- Não!

Tentei levantar-me para me juntar a ele, mas a dor de cabeça estava a aumentar e comecei a ver tudo a andar à roda. Gaara apanhou-me antes de bater no chão.

- Não estás nada bem! – Constatou.

- Dói-me a cabeça!

Pousou-me gentilmente no chão. Já nem conseguia abrir os olhos, mas senti-o afastar a minha franja.

- Tens o crescente da lua! – Exclamou.

Detectei o nervosismo na sua voz e fiz um esforço para abrir os olhos.

- Que se passa?

Estava rouca.

- Nada. Amanha falamos, tens que dormir.

Recusou-se a dizer mais alguma coisa, e eu fechei os olhos.

Tive o mesmo pesadelo durante toda a noite, mas não voltei a gritar. Gaara acordou-me cedo para perguntar como é que eu estava.

A dor de cabeça tinha passado e eu queria justificações.

- O que se passou ontem?

- Não tenho a certeza. Talvez seja um efeito do que tens na testa. Nunca te tinha acontecido?

- Não, não assim. Ás vezes dói-me ligeiramente a cabeça ou faz comichão-

- Hum…muito interessante. Há quanto tempo tens esse sinal?

Eu estava confusa, e ele olhava-me como se também o estivesse.

- Desde sempre, acho eu! Mas o que significa?

- Desde que tu…morreste… aconteceu muita coisa. Como sabes, pelas histórias que não resististe a ler, as Sacerdotisas e Sacerdotes da Lua foram sendo substituídos maioritariamente por Padres Cristãos. Fomos perseguidos e os nossos cultos foram banidos. Vi morrer todos os meus amigos e desejei muitas vezes poder ir com eles, mas tinha que te encontrar mais uma vez. - Eu olhava para ele abismada. Nunca tinha realmente percebido o que ele passara. - Durante todos estes anos estudei tudo o que encontrei sobre s nossa Religião, e apenas um pequeno fragmento de tudo o que encontrei, se parecia minimamente com a minha realidade. Encontrei alguns livros que verdadeiramente testemunham o que nós vivemos, não só aqui, mas por todo o mundo. E nesses livros, em todos os que eram reais, havia uma coisa em comum: uma espécie de lenda ou profecia de alguém que iria nascer com o Crescente da Lua já tatuado na testa. E a esse alguém está destinado retirar Avalon das sombras…

Gaara parou de falar de repente, o que foi uma pena, porque eu estava a gostar da história, ele tinha um jeito inato para inventar.

- Grande história, tens imenso jeito!

- Não é uma história. Não percebes?! És tu! Talvez um bocado ironicamente és tu, Kea, quem está destinada a fazer renascer Avalon.

- Gaara, não me venhas com coisas, eu não sou a Kea, agora sou a Eleina e tenho 16 anos. Não sou uma sacerdotisa, não sou uma heroína, não tenho poderes mágicos, sou humana.

- Não, realmente não és a Kea. Ela sacrificaria a sua vida, por mais humana que fosse, pelas coisas em que acreditava.

Virou-me as costas e foi-se embora. Vi que no chão, ao meu lado, estava uma grande fatia de bolo e umas amoras.

Depois de comer, deitei-me no centro da clareira, para que o sol chegasse até mim. Se puxasse pela memória conseguia ver-me como Kea. Sabia como tinha sido a minha vida, mas mesmo assim não conseguia transportar isso para o presente, tinha sido há uma eternidade.

Agora era tudo diferente, a maioria do mundo adoptara definitivamente o cristianismo, e o império romano deixara de governar, o que não queria dizer que não tivéssemos inimigos. Gaara assistira a tudo isso e deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que era impossível que Avalon, Eriu ou Vernemetom regressassem à vida. E, acima de tudo, não fazia sentido que fosse eu a fazê-lo.

Adormeci mais uma vez e voltei a sonhar, mas não com o meu pai: Sonhei que estava num pântano, com árvores mortas e viscosas. Havia peixes mortos e restos de plantas por todo o lado e o nevoeiro cobria tudo, não

deixando ver mais do que uns centímetros acima da linha de água. Era uma imagem desoladora que me afligia mais do que seria necessário.

Quando acordei, Gaara estava de costas para mim, no fundo da clareira.

- Voltaste?

- Vim pedir mais uma vez que venhas comigo em busca de Avalon.

- Mas porquê eu? O que significa o crescente?

- Significa que tens a Visão.

- A Visão é uma coisa relativa que qualquer pessoa pode ter.

- É verdade, qualquer pessoa pode ter a Visão, mas não como tu! – Replicou voltando-se. – Quando aprenderes a usar os teus dons vais conseguir ver tudo: passado, presente e futuro.

- A Visão só funciona em sonhos ou com transe provocado.

- Não a tua.

- Como é possível? Onde leste isso?

Ele suspirou.

- Sobretudo na Bretanha, e também na Biblioteca de Alexandria, antes de arder.

Eu ainda não me tinha habituado à ideia de ele viver desde o século II d.C.

- Mas não é possível, eu sou humana.

- E quem disse que não és? És uma humana com dons especiais.

- Sabias que isto iria acontecer?

- Sabia que um dia Avalon iria voltar, tive um sonho.

- Como conseguiste viver tanto tempo?

Suspirou de novo e baixou o olhar.

- Nunca me consegui conformar com o facto de não te ter salvo.

Corou.

- Não te cabia salvar-me! – Respondi, pensando no que acontecera.

- Pedi aos Deuses que me concedessem tempo para te ver mais uma vez.

- Vamos salvar Avalon! – As palavras saíram da minha boca e, naquele segundo, os nossos olhares encontraram-se.

Ele abraçou-me com força e riu-se, como se tivéssemos voltado atrás no tempo e ele me andasse a perseguir pelas planícies de Avalon.

Contei-lhe os sonhos que tinha tido e juntos decifrámos o seu significado. Partiríamos em busca de Avalon no dia seguinte.

A noite decorreu sem problemas e Gaara acordou-me ao nascer do sol.

- Avalon não pode esperar até as dez horas?

- Avalon esperou durante séculos! – Foi a sua incisiva resposta

Levantei-me e vesti-me.

Gaara esperava que as minhas visões conseguissem ensinar-me o caminho por entre as brumas. Tentei convencê-lo a apanhar um avião até Inglaterra, mas, por mais moderno que se tivesse tornado, havia coisas que não tolerava, por isso alugámos cavalos e seguimos o nosso destino.

A minha Visão foi-se desenvolvendo a cada dia, e as minhas recordações da anterior vida também.

- Ainda existem druidas em Eriu?

- Agora chama-se Irlanda. E não, extinguiram-se tal como todos os outros.

- _Eriu, tal como Avalon, renascerá das asas de Cathubodva._

Quando eu fazia uma profecia, sentia-me estranha, como se não estivesse em mim, mas começava a habituar-me.

- Hum… são boas notícias! – Exclamou, pensativo. Perguntei-me se a minha alusão à Deusa da Guerra lhe tinha passado despercebida.

Durante a viagem compreendi muito da nossa – principalmente da minha – história:

Enquanto Kea, fora uma princesa de uma das tribos Bretãs, enviada para Avalon para receber educação. Progredi rapidamente, e escolhi dedicar a minha vida à Deusa e aos rituais sagrados.

Depois de três anos na ilha, Caylian, que ocupava o cargo de Sacerdotisa Suprema desde que eu chegara, morrera, e eu fora escolhida como sucessora.

Na minha primeira noite como Oráculo, recebera a notícia da morte do meu irmão Gawen, numa emboscada romana. A notícia abalara-me mais do que qualquer outra coisa o poderia ter feito, e fora Gaara quem me consolara e me ajudara a desempenhar o cargo que me fora concedido e que ocupei apenas durante alguns meses. Numa noite de Lua Nova, os romanos entraram de surpresa em Avalon e Gaara, Lugos e os outros sacerdotes conseguiram proteger-nos. Matámos alguns soldados, mas a maioria fugiu, deixando para trás o seu capitão gravemente ferido. Pensámos que morreria, mas a misericórdia da Deusa ajudou-me a salvá-lo.

Caius revelou-se um jovem vigoroso e, acima de tudo, atraente. Depois de estar curado, recusou-se a partir, ficando a receber ensinamentos como bardo e mudando o seu nome para Ewein.

Era jovem e aprendia rápido, conquistando todos com a sua inteligência. Todos excepto Gaara…

As minhas Visões nada me revelavam acerca dele e eu estava descansada, tão descansada que me deixei encantar. Como oráculo tinha que manter-me casta, mas deixei que Ewein se aproximasse a ponto de quase ceder.

Esqueci os meus deveres e combinei um encontro secreto com Ewein, no bosque. Ele nunca apareceu, ou pelo menos não que eu visse.

Gaara encontrara-me com uma faca de sacerdote enterrada no corpo e o meu sangue a colorir as ervas em volta, prestes a exalar o ultimo suspiro. Pedi-lhe que me perdoasse, e foram essas as últimas palavras que dissera.

Após a minha morte, a discórdia afastara as sacerdotisas e os sacerdotes. Eu não nomeara sucessora e Lugos não concordava com a decisão das sacerdotisas de nomear Brenna.

Depois chegou Roma, com todo o seu poder, a Sétima Legião invadiu Avalon, esperando conquistá-la sem luta, mas a verdade é que lutaram. Todas as almas que ainda viviam nas sete ilhas deram tudo o que tinham e Gaara quase morrera nessa luta ao tentar matar Ewein, mas acabara por ser bem sucedido.

Apesar de não terem sido chacinados, sofreram graves perdas, tal como Avalon. Os lugares sagrados tinham sido profanados e algumas das pedras do Tor derrubadas, quebrando o fluxo de energia. As ilhas estavam feridas e só voltariam à plenitude dali a muitos anos.

Gaara conduzira os sobreviventes a Eriu, onde viveram durante muitas gerações, até que também aí Roma chegou, e também aí tudo foi destruído.

A viagem de regresso a Avalon fora perigosa e tinham tentado viver em comunhão com os Cristãos que agora ocupavam os campos e as colinas da ilha de Inis Witrin, mas quando os romanos chegaram de novo para os expulsar, Gaara e Ília realizaram o ritual que afastaria Avalon do mundo. Com esse ritual, Avalon ficou mais perto do Mundo das Fadas do que do Mundo Real, e o tempo deixou de ser vivido da mesma maneira, a Avalon dos velhos tempos estava agora trancada.

A população da ilha foi envelhecendo, e do Mundo lá fora já não chegava ninguém, até que todos na ilha morreram, excepto Gaara, e não havia mais ninguém para servir os Deuses. Quando Gaara saiu para o mundo, à procura de seguidores, Avalon trancou-se até para ele, e nunca conseguiu voltar.

Vagueou pelo mundo até que, um dia, as visões lhe revelaram que eu nascera, e onde eu vivia.

Chegámos a Inglaterra em duas semanas. Agora estava sempre a ter visões, mas a mais comum era o que eu achava ser uma igreja muito branca.

- Suponho que seja Inis Witrin, agora Glastonbury, uma das correspondentes «reais» do arquipélago de Avalon.

- Sabes onde isso fica?

- Claro! E também tu deverias saber.

- Será que significa que temos que lá ir?

Nesse momento tive uma nova visão, vi a igreja mas não só. Gawen estava parado à porta.

- Como é que um soldado romano adquiriu tanto poder? – Perguntei, depois de lhe ter contado a minha visão

- Gawen pode ter sido um soldado romano em tempos, mas há muito que abandonou a disciplina das legiões. Consta que na corte do Imperador Caudio havia um druida que estava demasiado apegado ao brilho do ouro, e o ensinou.

- Mas ele é mortal! Mataste-o!

- Quem está destinado a matá-lo não sou eu…

- Foi por isso que reencarnamos.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Seja como for, Gawen chegou a Inis Witrin antes de nós.

Chegámos a Glastonbury nessa mesma tarde. Apesar de todos os anos que tinham passado, o convento continuava a funcionar, e continuava a ser de grande importância. Aquando da morte do Rei Artur, tinha-se tornado um local de grande valor histórico e atraído muitos curiosos para o seu túmulo.

- Vamos alugar um quarto! – Pedi – Estou cansada de dormir na rua.

- Como queiras! – Acedeu

Encontrámos uma pequena e engraçada estalagem, que parecia ser tão velha como as lendas de Avalon.

Gaara recomendou-me que tivesse um cuidado redobrado com a franja, e por isso eu andava sempre a verificá-la.

Jantamos na estalagem, e estávamos os dois mais calados que o costume, talvez por antecipação do que se iria passar.

- Achas que Gawen também deseja encontrar Avalon? – Perguntei

- Das duas uma, ou quer encontrar Avalon para destruir aquilo que não destruiu e se apoderar das insígnias sagradas, ou quer simplesmente matar-te.

Nesse momento, um clarão ofuscou-me a visão, e só tive tempo de ver as palavras « Tumulo de Artur » escritas a fogo na mesa.

- Gawen! – Exclamou Gaara

- Realmente ele aprendeu mesmo uns novos truques. O que achas que quer dizer?

- Suponho que seja um desafio…

Olhei em volta para ver se alguém reparara, mas a estalagem estava completamente vazia.

- Será que é agora que isto acaba? – Perguntei olhando pela janela, para a lua.

Estava quarto crescente.

Ele não chegou a responder e saímos do café. Glastonbury já não era uma ilha, mas sim uma pequena cidade parada no tempo. O convento estava situado na sua parte sul, perto do lago mas longe de tudo o resto. Quando chegámos, Gawen não estava em parte nenhuma, mas tínhamos uma freira à nossa espera.

- Eleina? – Perguntou

- Sim, sou eu!

A mulher desatou a chorar e deixou-se cair aos meus pés.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- A minha menina… - Choramimgou

- Desculpe, o que disse? – Perguntou, desta vez, Gaara

- Esta é a minha menina, a minha filha…

- Tem a certeza do que está a dizer? – Perguntei, olhando-a incrédula.

- Tenho! – Respondeu, tentando abraçar-me.

Escapei-me dos seus braços e refugiei-me atrás de Gaara.

- Explique-se! – Pediu ele

- Eu fui educada em Avalon, há muito tempo atrás, e fui enviada para fazer uma aliança entra Avalon e as tribos. Antes de tu e o teu irmão nascerem, passei por uma fase difícil, o teu pai estava sempre ocupado com problemas e reuniões de clãs, e mesmo nessa altura as patrulhas romanas enchiam as terras. Certo dia, fui apanhada no meio de um grupo de batedores. – Eu ouvia horrorizada – Desse encontro nasceu um rapaz que eu enviei para um orfanato romano, sem que o teu pai chegasse nunca a descobrir. Logo de seguida nasceu o teu irmão e depois tu. Enviei-te para Avalon para que fosses educada no poder da Deusa, e escolheste nunca voltar para mim.

- Mesmo que fosse verdade, aconteceu há muitos séculos.

- Ouve até ao fim, por favor. Depois da morte do teu irmão e do teu pai, a minha vida foi um tormento. Quando me disseram que os romanos tinham atacado Avalon, pensei que iria enlouquecer, e tentei voltar, mas perdi-me e as freiras deste convento encontraram-me e acolheram-me. Nunca esqueci as colinas verdejantes nem o som das harpas, as visões nunca me abandonaram, e desejei sempre voltar, até que morri na paz daquele convento. Talvez por reflexo desse desejo, reencarnei. Beltane está no meu sangue, e eu não nego a minha natureza. Gawen nasceu primeiro e tu nasceste depois. Não tinha condições de os criar, e recolhi aqui no convento, onde estou mais próxima de Avalon.

- Gawen? – Perguntou Gaara, eu estava sem palavras.

- Perdoas-me por te ter enviado para aquela família?

Não respondi. Não conseguia responder, mas Gaara respondeu por mim.

- Quanto é que Gawen lhe pagou para contar essa história ridícula?

A mulher parou de choramingar e ficou a olhar para nós os dois, alternadamente.

- Eu não… é verdade… Gawen…Eleina…

- Não diga o nome dela. – Gaara olhava para a mulher com desprezo.

- Mas é a minha filha, a minha Kea, a minha Eleina.

- Como sabe isso? – Perguntei finalmente «acordada».

- O que? – Perguntaram ambos surpreendidos

- O meu nome, ou melhor, o meu antigo nome?

- Sei-o tal como sei que caíste do cavalo quando tinhas quatro anos e partiste o pulso, como sei que gostavas de Marcos quando partiste para Avalon, e como sei que nunca poderias voltar para mim depois de eu para lá te ter mandado.

- É ela! – Disse eu finalmente

- É a tua mãe? – Perguntou Gaara incrédulo

- Pelo menos foi a minha mãe!

Ele olhava-a e olhava-me. Nesse momento alguém riu, alguém que não conseguíamos ver.

- O que achaste desta revelação? – Perguntou uma voz que eu conhecia bem

- Gawen… não sejas cobarde…

-Gawen? – Perguntou a velha mulher, olhando em volta

- Tu sabias? – Perguntei para o ar

- Sempre soube, querida maninha. Tal como sempre soube que estava destinada a grandes coisas, suponho que seja uma consequência da família que tive…ou não tiva. O que interessa é que tudo porque passei me deixou forte.

- Eu diria mais cruel. – Respondi, não acreditando que estava a falar com o meu irmão.

Ele riu e apareceu detrás de uma árvore.

- Meu filho! – Exclamou a pequena mulher. Ele olhou-a enojado e depois fixou os olhos em mim.

- Vejo que voltaste a encontrar o teu amigo.

- Sabes…ter amigos é bom. Devias experimentar um dia destes.

- Amigos enfraquecem e deixam-nos vulneráveis às ameaças exteriores. – Enquanto falava, lançou um raio de energia a Gaara

- NÃO! – Gritei, mas Gaara escapara-se agilmente e encontrava-se agora à minha frente.

- Eleina, vai! Procura a passagem para Avalon, ele não te poderá seguir, eu encarregar-me-ei disso!

- Não. Recuso-me a abandonar-te!

- Não me estás a abandonar, estás a cumprir a tua missão. Eu irei ter contigo…

- Não vou, o meu destino é enfrentar Gawen. Só eu o posso matar.

- O teu destino é salvar Avalon, não o podes fazer se estiveres morta. Se reencarnarmos, paciência. Mais tempo teremos para estar juntos…

- Quando acabarem… - Gawen lançou dois raios e Gaara empurrou-me, enquanto se esquivava ao seu. Foi por milímetros, e o raio ainda lhe passou de raspão no braço, deixando um corte.

- Vai e leva-a! – Pediu, apontando para a mulher que chorava no meio do chão.

Não tive coragem para recusar e dirigi-me a ela. Chorávamos as duas. Vi Gaara realizar um encantamento que os encerrava num escudo de energia, e os separava do resto do mundo O que quer que acontecesse nessa noite, tinha começado.

Ajudei a mulher a erguer-se do chão e corremos para longe dali, em direcção ao lago. Era o meu subconsciente que me guiava e que sabia que tinha que abrir a porta para Avalon, se queria voltar atrás e ajudar Gaara. Quanto mais depressa melhor.

Não havia ninguém na rua, e calculei que fosse quase madrugada.

A beira do lago era agora um jardim, com relva e bancos. Deveria ser uma visão agradável, mas com a pressa com que eu estava nem conseguia apreciar.

Tentei libertar-me das emoções que me preenchiam para reunir calma suficiente para realizar o encantamento que a minha mente me ditava.

Senti a energia fluir, dentro e fora de mim, por todo o mundo como um rio, e tentei chamá-la para mim. Num segundo, o curso do rio foi desviado para mim e perdi-me no meio de toda a energia. Não conseguia controlá-la nem retê-la por muito mais tempo, portanto comecei a dizer o encantemento.

No momento em que deveria soltar a energia, uma imagem veio-me à cabeça, e a energia desvaneceu-se.

Caí no chão consciente que tinha falhado.

- Não consigo! Porque? – Perguntei para o ar

-_Não é um caminho que devas percorrer sozinha!_ - Respondeu-me uma voz

Olhei sobressaltada em volta e vi que fora a pequena mulher vestida de freira. Esquecera-me da sua presença.

- O que disse?

- _Não falhaste, o teu caminho não é para ser percorrido na solidão._ – A pequena mulher estava estranha, a sua figura parecia crescer a olhos vistos e a sua voz engrossara.

Riu delicadamente.

- _Passou tanto tempo, Kea, que nem reconheces a tua verdadeira mãe!_

Percebi que não se referia à mulher cujo fraco corpo ocupava.

- O que tenho que fazer?

Sentia o peso do mundo às minhas costas.

-_ Aquilo que mais desejas._

Eu sabia exactamente o que desejava, agradeci e saí dali de uma maneira muito pouco delicada.

Corri o mais que pude em direcção ao cemitério do Convento. O escudo de energia continuava exactamente no mesmo lugar, mas estava agora tão denso da energia acumulada que mal conseguia ver Gaara e Gawen. Comecei a dizer o mesmo encantamento que realizara ainda há minutos, mas desta vez chamei menos energia, apenas a necessária para quebrar a barreira. Desta vez consegui, libertei a energia no momento exacto, e a barreira estilhaçou-se em pequenos fragmentos brilhantes. Tanto Gaara como Gawen ficaram bastante surpreendidos, e pararam de lutar. Estavam com um aspecto péssimo: Cabelos desgrenhados, roupas rasgadas e cheios de sangue.

Não consegui avaliar a verdadeira extensão dos ferimentos porque Gawen, recuperado do choque, lançou o que parecia ser o resto da sua energia contra mim.

- NÃO!

Ouvi o grito de Gaara mesmo ao meu lado, e não pude fazer nada quando ele se atravessou à minha frente. A energia materializara-se em dois punhais, que parecia ser a arma de eleição de Gawen, e Gaara caiu à minha frente, com sangue a manchar as roupas.

Também gritei, mas não ouvi o meu grito. O tempo parara para mim. Gaara estava de olhos fechados, e parecia não respirar, mas quando me baixei para lhe tocar, o seu corpo foi levantado no ar.

- Deixa-o em paz! – Olhando Gawen, nos olhos cruéis

- Não chores, querida maninha!

Nem me tinha apercebido que chorava, mas ele tinha razão.

- Se me matares poderás fazer-lhe o funeral.

Olhei para cima, onde o corpo de Gaara flutuava, e jurei a mim própria que não havia de deixá-lo morrer.

Reuni, pela terceira vez nessa noite, toda a energia que consegui encontrar. A raiva crescia dentro de mim a uma velocidade estonteante, senti-me crescer para o Mendo, senti-me despertar.

- Ele não morreu!

- Como, em breve, quem vai morrer és tu, poderás confirmar.

Não sei onde ele arranjou energia para atacar, parecia esgotado, mas lançou mais um dos seus raios.

Consegui que essa energia se juntasse à que eu já tinha acumulado, e libertei-a. Provavelmente ele estaria à espera, porque quando o clarão passou, ele não se encontrava em lado nenhum.

- Não vai ser assim tão fácil!

Olhei para trás e vi-o, incólume, a sorrir.

«Deusa, dai-me forças!» Pedi. Olhei-o nos olhos e esperei que atacasse. O raio tinha gasto o que restava da sua energia, portanto teria que retirá-la de qualquer outro lado, para que conseguisse atacar-me. Comecei a ver as plantas à minha volta murchar, as árvores, as flores, tudo encolhia e morria, enquanto uma bola de fogo nascia e crescia na sua mão. Lançou-ma e tentei desviar-me, mas acertou-me no braço, e a dor que senti fez com que rolasse na erva murcha.

Levantei-me a ranger os dentes e concentrei-me no meu objectivo. Tentei usar mais uma vez a minha energia, mas apercebi-me que, tal como sugara toda a energia do que estava à nossa volta, Gawen sugara a minha.

Ele riu.

- Ainda acreditas ser superior a mim?

Olhei de novo para cima e pensei que Gaara precisava de mim. Escapei-me aos ataques de Gawen, até ele se cansar, e quando achei que era o momento certo, comecei a absorver energia da lua. Como tinha o cabelo todo despenteado, tinha o crescente à vista, mas Gawen só reparou nele quando começou a brilhar. Eu estava no meu elemento, não ia perder.

Continuei a drenar energia da lua, até me sentir tão cheia dela que ia explodir. Pensei no quanto o odiava e libertei toda a energia, fechando os olhos com força.

Quando os voltei a abrir, um segundo depois, Gawen estava a cair para trás, como que em câmara lenta, com a boca aberta de espanto. Soube que tinha morrido porque Gaara começou a descer, e só tive tempo de pronunciar um pequeno feitiço para que ele não batesse no chão.

Tive medo de olhá-lo.

- Eleina… - Chamou muito baixinho, com voz rouca

- Estou aqui! Estás bem?

- Vou ficar em breve…

-Vamos entrar em Avalon.

- Conseguiste encontrar a entrada? – A sua respiração tornava-se pesada, e um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto da sua boca.

Tinha um punhal na barriga e outro no ombro, e a quantidade de sangue que perdia era absurda.

- Nunca o conseguiria fazer sozinha!

- Eu não te posso ajudar, tenho que matar Gawen!

- Gaara, ele está morto, estamos a salvo.

Percebi que começava a alhear-se da realidade.

- Então porque choras? – Perguntou levantando o braço e deixando a sua mão escorregar pela minha cara.

Não aguentei mais, deitei-me ao seu lado e chorei. Pus as mãos em frente dos olhos e da boca, e aninhei-me contra o seu corpo. Não queria perde-lo.

- Lave-me até Avalon! – Pediu.

Acedi. Conduzi os seus movimentos com o meu feitiço, até à beira do lago. A velha mulher continuava onde eu a deixara e recebeu-me com um sorriso.

-Agora estás preparada! – Disse-me. Olhou para Gaara e sorriu também – Ela não o poderia fazer sem ti.

- Ajudai-me a salvá-lo. – Pedi

Ambos sabíamos que estávamos na presença da Deusa.

- Faz o que tens de fazer! – Foi a resposta.

- Ajudai-me a salvá-lo! – Supliquei

Voltei a obter a mesma resposta.

- Fui louca em acredita que To poderia pedir. És uma Deusa de guerra, e não de misericórdia. Ide agora e deixai-me fazer o que me foi destinado.

Sabia que não o deveria ter dito, mas estava empenhada em salvar Gaara, nem que isso me custasse a vida.

Assim que a figura da mulher diminuiu e percebi que a Deusa a tinha abandonado, concentrei-me na energia.

O meu combate com Gawen tinha desregulado as correntes, mas consegui reunir energia suficiente.

Pensei com todas as minhas forças como queria que Gaara visse Avalon mais uma vez, antes de…

Senti a energia abandonar-me e pensei que falhara novamente. Deixei-me cair no chão, não queria abrir os olhos.

Ouvi Gaara chamar-me e aproximei-me dele, abrindo finalmente os olhos. Estava num círculo de pedras, estava em Avalon.

Gaara sorria-me.

- Conseguiste… - Engasgou-se com o seu próprio sangue

- Conseguimos! Não o teria feito sem ti.

- Promete-me que cuidas bem de Avalon por mim.

- Não prometo.

Recusava-me a fazer promessas que envolvessem pensar num futuro sem ele.

- Por favor! – Estava cada vez mais pálido e o sangue manchava o chão.

- Não consigo… não posso…por favor… - Eu soluçava, não conseguia falar, queria abraça-lo e correr com ele pelos campos de Avalon.

- Perdoa-me!

- Não digas isso! – Fora a ultima coisa que eu dissera antes de morrer, há tantos séculos atrás.

- Amo-te! – Disse, olhando-me nos olhos

Beijei-o com muito cuidado, ficando com os lábios manchados de vermelho. Percebi que o amava mais que tudo, mais que a minha própria vida.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, enquanto eu chorava cada vez mais. O sol nascia sobre o Tor."

***

Quando acabei de falar, Leanon encostou-se ainda mais a mim, fazendo-me cócegas no crescente, agora azul, da minha testa.

- Gawen era mesmo teu irmão? – Perguntou olhando-me desejosa por mais história.

- Nunca cheguei a perceber. Mearan jurava que sim.

Mearan tinha entrado comigo e com Gaara para Avalon, quando eu abri a porta, e fora a minha companhia durante os longos dias de recordações. Avalon era agora um lugar habitável e cheio de vida, com crianças a correr por todos os lados, e um grupo sólido de Sacerdotisas e Sacerdotes.

Tinham passado três anos desde a sua morte, e sentia a sua falta.

- Todos se lembram das suas vidas passadas? – Perguntou a pequenina, pondo-se de joelhos à minha frente. Tinha um arranhão no nariz.

- Suponho que algumas pessoas tenham mais sensibilidade do que outras. Mas no meu caso e de Mearan, acho que a Deusa fez para que nos lembrássemos, era necessário.

Apesar de ter demorado muito, tinha acabado por fazer as pazes com a Deusa.

Avalon era agora a minha casa, e nunca mais saíra daquele pequeno e perfeito mundo.

Leanon, tal como eu, era sensível à visão e escondeu-se, enquanto alguém me agarrava pela cintura. Senti o seu cheio chegar-me ao nariz e beijei-o. Levantou-me do chão e subimos a colina com Leanon atrás. Ela era igual ao pai.

O sol nascia no Tor, igualzinho àquele de há vinte anos atrás, e Gaara beijou-me outra vez, como tínha feito a cada minuto desde aquela manhã longínqua.

Rainbow, 10º ano.

31


End file.
